


The Road to Dangria

by WickedSong



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong
Summary: On the way to Dangria, Lavinia has a realisation.Drabble, post-season 1.
Relationships: Lavinia/Tiuri the Younger (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Road to Dangria

It all becomes clear while on the road to Dangria.

It’s not a bolt from the blue, but something she’s always known, and only now has the clarity to see.

The focus of her thoughts stands only a few paces away, laughing as he feeds an apple to Ardanwen. Tiuri handles the horse with the kind of care Lavinia never saw her father or any of his men give the mares of Mistrinaut.

But this is how Tiuri treats everyone, Lavinia supposes. Whether they deserve it or not. It’s something she’s not wholly accustomed to, but is slowly getting used to being around.

She doesn't want to question, or overthink it. 

But she knows, then and there, as plain as the nose on her face, that she loves him.


End file.
